The Rabbit Shed The Tears of Blood
by SpringLullaby
Summary: Uuji dan Irisu, dua orang yang saling mencintai, namun dengan cara yang tak wajar. Irisu Syndrome one shot. Warning!Psycho and bloody theme.


**The Rabbit Shed The Tears of Blood**

**Languange: Indonesia**

**Disclaimer: Game Irisu Syndrome bukan milik saya.**

Ketemu lagi dengan Haru~ (walau pen nameku berubah, tetap panggil Haru ya~)

Mohon maaf, saya masih belum bisa update chapter lanjutan dari fic When Juliet Wants to be Cinderella...karena idenya ngadat ._. *duagh*

Sebagai gantinya, saya bikin one shot game Irisu Syndrome. Sejujurnya, inilah fic pertama yang saya buat, namun saya baru berani publish sekarang. Nama karakter fokus di sini adalah Uujima Satoshi. Bagi yang ingin tahu kisah lebih lengkapnya, mainkan gamenya! XD *plakduagh*

Warning! Psycho –nanggung(?)- inside! *ditebas*

**~Uuji's POV (Diary)~**

_-11 Juni-_

Semua ini bermula saat mereka berdua mendekatiku. Edogawa Takeru dan Age Hatori. Padahal dulu situasinya sama sekali berbeda dengan sekarang. Dulu mereka berdua selalu membicarakanku dari belakang dan menertawakanku. Namun sejak aku membantu mengantarkan Ageha yang pucat pasi ke ruang kesehatan, perlakuan mereka terhadapku mulai berubah. Terutama Age Hatori, entah kenapa sekarang dia begitu tertarik untuk berbicara denganku. Lalu pada suatu hari, Edogawa Takeru mengajak kami berekreasi ke suatu tempat. Aku tidak begitu ingat tempat apa itu. Akhirnya kami bertiga semakin akrab satu sama lain.

Hari ini, Ageha memberikanku foto rekreasi kami bertiga waktu itu. Tak kusangka, wajahku dalam foto itu terlihat begitu bahagia.

_-12 Juni-_

Sejujurnya aku sangat terganggu dengan keberadaan mereka berdua. Aku sama sekali tidak mengharapkan hal ini. Sejak mereka berdua mendekatiku, hubunganku dengan Irisu Kyouko semakin merenggang. Waktu luangku yang biasanya kugunakan untuk berkomunikasi dengan Irisu semakin berkurang karena mereka berdua.

_-13 Juni-_

Aku lebih suka dengan keadaan yang dulu, di mana aku secara tidak langsung menunjukkan hasil goresan tanganku kepada Irisu. Ya … Irisu selalu mengintip buku catatanku secara diam-diam, saat aku sedang tak berada di kelas. Aku tahu hal ini, karena aku selalu memperhatikannya secara diam-diam.

Halaman kosong buku catatanku selalu kuisi dengan gambar-gambar kucing yang mati. Aku benci kucing, karena itulah aku selalu menggambar kucing yang mengalami cara kematian yang beraneka ragam. Kucing yang menggantung diri, kucing yang tertabrak truk, kucing yang terbakar, kucing yang kepalanya terputus … Aku selalu menikmati hobi anehku ini. Aku menamakan hasil karyaku ini sebagai 'Suicidal Cat'. Kelihatannya Irisu sangat menyukai hasil karyaku.

_-14 Juni-_

Hari ini, mataku kembali bertemu pandang dengan Irisu. Meskipun lagi-lagi dia langsung mengalihkan pandangan, namun aku sangat senang. Aku belum pernah sekalipun berbicara dengannya. Aku tidak punya keberanian yang cukup untuk mendekatinya. Buku catatanku adalah satu-satunya jalan bagi kami berdua untuk berkomunikasi. Cara berkomunikasi yang memang aneh, melalui gambar Suicidal Cat.

Irisu, Irisu, Irisu, Irisu, Irisu…

Sejak pertama kali melihatnya, aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Auranya terasa berbeda dengan orang lain. Matanya yang merah bagaikan darah, rambutnya yang panjang dan seputih salju itu dibiarkannya terurai, terlihat begitu indah. Kulitnya yang putih pucat itu memberi kesan rapuh pada dirinya. Kepribadiannya yang pendiam begitu menarik perhatianku. Aku tak pernah melihatnya berbicara dengan siapapun. Dia selalu sendirian.

Hanya melihatnya dari jauh saja sudah cukup membuatku senang. Rasanya aku ingin mati di tangannya.

_-15 Juni-_

Edogawa dan Ageha terus saja mengajakku berbicara. Aku tidak sempat menggambar Suicidal Cat. Irisu semakin menjauh … ini buruk. Lalu tiba-tiba Edo kembali mengajak kami untuk berlibur bertiga ke villa tanggal 26 Juni.

_-18 Juni-_

Aku tidak dapat menahan diri lebih lama lagi. Untuk menenangkan hatiku, aku mengintip buku catatan Irisu saat dia sedang keluar kelas. Aku mendapat banyak informasi dari buku catatan ini. Irisu menyukai kelinci, dan membenci kucing. Ternyata dia juga membenci Edogawa dan Ageha yang tiba-tiba saja mendekatiku. Irisu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Aku benar-benar sangat senang setelah membaca semua ini. Kami benar-benar sehati. Kemudian aku terus membaca halaman selanjutnya. Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata dia sedang membuat suatu rencana. Rencana yang menyangkut perjalanan liburan kami bertiga. Sebuah rencana yang mengerikan.

Singkatnya, kami akan mengadakan perjalanan liburan berempat, bersama Irisu Kyouko. Irisu menjalankan rencananya, lalu dia akan membunuh Edogawa dan Ageha. Aku benar-benar kagum akan rencana gila itu! Tapi tunggu … meskipun rencana ini nantinya akan berjalan lancar, namun bagaimana dengan kelanjutannya? Aku harus berkata apa pada polisi?

Tidak … ini salah. Kalau begini, Irisu bisa dalam bahaya. Aku kembali berpikir. Apakah tidak ada cara agar Irisu mengubah targetnya menjadi aku?

_-19 Juni-_

Irisu tiba-tiba mendekati kami bertiga. Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar suaranya. Dia berkata bahwa dia ingin bergabung dengan kami dalam perjalanan liburan nanti. Tentu saja ini merupakan bagian dari rencananya.

Seminggu lagi kami akan berangkat. Aku masih belum menemukan cara untuk menghentikan rencana Irisu.

_-21 Juni-_

Ini hari terakhir menjelang libur musim panas. Ageha mendekatiku lagi, kali ini hanya ada kami berdua. Kami mulai bercakap-cakap. Aku tak begitu memperhatikan perkataannya, dan terus menggambar Suicidal Cat.

"Satoshi-kun, hentikan menggambar yang aneh-aneh seperti itu!" sergahnya tiba-tiba.

"Aneh kenapa?"

"Karena itu menyeramkan! Lagipula aku suka kucing, aku tak mau kau menggambar kucing-kucing yang mati seperti itu!"

"Aku hanya mencoba meniru dari buku gambar yang pernah kulihat kok."

"Memangnya buku gambar apa?"

"Buku bergambar kelinci."

"Ya kalau begitu gambar sesuai yang aslinya saja! Jangan kucing!"

Perkataan Ageha telah memberiku sebuah ide.

_-22 Juni-_

Tinggal empat hari lagi menjelang perjalanan liburan itu. Aku akan menggunakan waktu yang tersisa ini untuk memenuhi buku catatanku dengan gambar kelinci mati.

Irisu suka kelinci. Aku menggambar berbagai kelinci dengan kematiannya yang beraneka ragam. Apa yang akan terjadi jika di tengah-tengah rencananya, dia melihat buku catatanku ini? Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku sangat antusias.

_-24 Juni-_

Cuaca semakin lama lagi orang-orang akan curiga padaku yang selalu mengenakan baju berlengan panjang walaupun sudah musim panas. Aku bermaksud menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tidak boleh dilihat oleh siapapun. Sekali mereka melihatnya, maka aku akan dikucilkan.

Besok lusa kami akan berangkat. Aku terus memenuhi buku catatanku dengan gambar kelinci mati.

_-25 Juni-_

Hari terakhir untuk menggambar 'Suicidal Rabbit'. Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan cerita masa lalu.

Dadaku terasa sakit … sangat … sangat sakit. Perjalanannya dimulai besok. Aku akan tidur sekarang.

**~Uuji's POV (Event)~**

Kami berempat memulai perjalanan menuju villa milik Edogawa. Kami bertiga naik bus yang berbeda dengan Irisu. Ini permintaan dari Edogawa. Dia juga sedang menjalankan suatu rencana. Ini juga salah satu alasan utama Edo mengajak kami liburan. Rencana Irisu dan Edo menjadi saling bertumpuk.

Bagian pertama, tentang rencana yang dibuat oleh Edogawa Takeru. Dia membuat rencana pesta kejutan untuk Age Hatori yang berulang tahun hari ini. Tepatnya kemarin, Edogawa meminta bantuan kepada Irisu Kyouko. Sungguh pilihan yang salah. Tentu saja Irisu menerima tawarannya. Ini pun bagian dari rencananya ... rencana Irisu. Dia membantu Edogawa dalam mempersiapkan pesta kejutan ini, namun sebenarnya ada maksud tersembunyi di balik semua ini.

Edogawa bercerita seram pada malam hari, tentang penyihir yang melakukan eksperimen. Wajah Ageha berubah pucat. Dia berkata bahwa ada seseorang berkostum penyihir bertelinga kelinci yang aneh sedang mengawasinya. Kami berdua meyakinkan padanya bahwa itu hanyalah imajinasinya saja. Lalu kami pergi tidur.

Paginya, Edogawa menghilang entah ke mana. Tentunya ini juga merupakan bagian dari 'rencana'. Ageha mulai khawatir, lalu kami berdua memutuskan untuk mencari Edogawa di hutan.

"Eh … ada apa?" kata Ageha agak ketakutan.

"Aku mendengar sesuatu di sana. Kau kembali saja ke villa."

"Tunggu, lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku ingin memastikan dulu. Tenang saja, aku akan segera kembali." kataku sambil meninggalkan Ageha seorang diri.

"Berhati-hatilah, Satoshi-kun!"

Akhirnya yang tersisa hanya Ageha seorang. Saat ini, dia pasti sedang kebingungan di dalam villa. Inilah klimaksnya.

Sepertinya, Ageha menemukan foto perjalanan kami yang dulu. Dalam foto itu, gambar Edogawa dan diriku telah dicoret dengan tinta hitam. Dia terheran-heran melihat foto itu, kemudian dia menyebut-nyebut bahwa Irisu adalah pelaku dibalik semua kejadian aneh ini. Dia juga berkata bahwa Irisu sering mengintip buku catatanku sambil tersenyum. Saat dia sibuk berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri, Irisu yang mengenakan kostum penyihir bertelinga kelinci mendekatinya perlahan-lahan dari belakang. Dia mempersiapkan nailbat, semacam pemukul baseball yang permukaannya dipenuhi dengan paku. Ageha menoleh, yang didapatinya adalah Irisu yang sudah bersiap-siap mengayunkan nailbatnya...

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

_**BUAAAAGH!**_

.

.

.

.

.

"…huh?"

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AGEHA!" teriak Edogawa yang baru saja keluar dari persembunyiannya. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Kami hanya mendapati Ageha yang berwajah pucat dan terduduk lemah. Nailbat tadi hanyalah mainan dari plastik. Kelihatannya dia benar-benar ketakutan, bahkan hampir menangis. Benar-benar pemandangan yang lucu.

"Ageha..." Irisu memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

"Huh...?" Ageha meresponnya dalam keadaan masih ketakutan.

"...Selamat ulang tahun."

"...Terima kasih..." kata Ageha sambil menghapus air matanya.

Hmm, seperti yang kukatakan tadi, rencana Edogawa berjalan dengan lancar. Namun rencana Irisu baru saja akan dimulai sekarang...

Bagian kedua, adalah rencana Irisu Kyouko. Saat kami sedang bersenang-senang, dia akan membunuh mereka berdua yang sedang lengah. Jika berhasil, maka aku dan Irisu bisa kembali bersama. Tapi ... itu tidak akan kubiarkan terjadi. Aku akan mengubah segalanya, dengan buku catatan ini. Kami berempat berpesta merayakan ulang tahun Ageha dan makan malam bersama.

"Uuh … maaf, aku benar-benar lelah. Aku mau langsung tidur. Kalian lanjutkan saja pestanya."

"Ah, payah kau Uuji! Ini kan belum terlalu larut, ayolah ikut berpesta dengan kami!" kata Edo dengan cara bicaranya yang khas.

"Maaf … Aku benar-benar mengantuk." kataku.

"Sayang sekali … Baiklah, selamat tidur, Uuji!" katanya tersenyum lebar.

"Mimpi yang indah ya, Satoshi-kun!" kata Ageha dengan ramah. Irisu hanya diam saja melihatku. Aku tersenyum, kemudian meninggalkan mereka. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mempersiapkan buku catatanku. Diam-diam kutaruh buku catatanku di tempat yang mencolok, agar siapapun bisa melihatnya. Aku sengaja melakukan itu, dengan harapan semoga Irisu melihatnya. Kemudian aku berpura-pura tidur. Setelah menunggu selama beberapa menit, aku kembali melihat keadaan.

Edogawa dan Ageha cepat sekali tertidur. Entah karena mereka kelelahan, atau karena makanan tadi telah diberi obat tidur. Aku bahkan tidak ikut makan malam. Apa mungkin Irisu juga tidak ikut makan malam karena sibuk menyiapkan segalanya? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Sekarang pun, dia sudah menghilang entah ke mana. Kemudian aku keluar untuk mencari Irisu. Aku berjalan ke arah belakang villa. Aku baru tahu ada gudang di belakang villa ini. Setelah beberapa menit, aku tidak juga menemukan Irisu, dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke villa.

Saat tiba di villa, kulihat Irisu telah kembali sambil membawa sebelah kaus kakinya. Aku langsung bersembunyi di balik semak-semak terdekat. Kaus kaki tersebut telah diisi dengan sesuatu, mungkin pasir dan batu-batu kerikil yang keras. Itulah blackjack, senjata asli yang dia buat sendiri. Melihat itu, aku semakin yakin bahwa dia pasti sedang menjalankan rencananya.

Irisu telah memasuki villa. Aku keluar dari semak-semak, lalu mengintai dari pintu masuk. Gawat, sepertinya dia bersiap-siap mengayunkan senjatanya tersebut ke arah Ageha!

Hmm? Dia tidak jadi memukul Ageha ... Pandangannya tertuju pada buku gambarku. Irisu membuka buku catatanku dengan antusias, namun sesaat setelah membukanya, wajahnya langsung pucat pasi. Kemudian dia meneteskan air mata...

Apakah yang kulakukan ini benar...?

Gawat, aku terlalu banyak berpikir. Tanpa kusadari, ternyata Irisu Kyouko telah mengetahui keberadaanku! Aku segera berlari ke hutan. Untung hutan ini cukup sederhana, sehingga aku tak akan tersesat sejauh apapun aku berlari. Dia juga tak akan tersesat saat mencariku.

Dari tadi aku terus memikirkannya. Irisu mengejarku sampai ke hutan, kemudian berhasil membunuhku. Lalu dia kembali ke villa dan berkata kepada Edogawa dan Ageha bahwa dia telah menemukan jasadku di tengah hutan. Karena itulah aku sengaja berlari ke hutan ini, agar dia bisa terbebas dari tuduhan polisi, sehingga dia bisa menyembunyikan kesalahannya. Kemudian dia akan kembali menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasa.

Semuanya berjalan sesuai rencanaku. Aku akan mati di tangan Irisu. Ya ... itu adalah happy ending yang kuharapkan! Ha..ha..ha … Aku sudah tak sabar menunggu semua ini. Tapi ... apakah yang kulakukan ini memang sudah benar...?

Sambil terus berlari, aku berpikir. Apakah semuanya akan berjalan lancar sesuai keinginanku? Bagaimana jika rencana ini gagal? Aku terus dihantui dengan pikiran-pikiran tersebut.

Sambil terus berlari, tanpa kusadari hujan mulai turun. Semakin deras dan semakin deras. Sekeliling mulai terlihat gelap. Akupun menghentikan langkahku untuk menarik napas sementara, sambil menunggu kedatangannya.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya dia datang.

"_Hiks … hiks …_ " dia terus berjalan mendekatiku sambil membawa blackjacknya.

Raut wajahnya yang sedih berlinang air mata itu membuatku tertegun. Tubuhku gemetar, dadaku terasa sakit saat melihat dirinya yang menangis itu. Maafkan aku, Irisu Kyouko, ini semua demi akhir yang kuharapkan. Aku harus mengorbankan perasaanmu, dan juga perasaanku...

Tungggu … dia terlihat aneh.

"Ukh … C_ough! Cough! Cough! Cough cough!_" dia mengalami batuk secara tiba-tiba. Dia batuk tak henti-hentinya. Aku tahu, dia menderita semacam penyakit, tapi seharusnya tidak separah ini.

"_Cough_ … khh … di mana obatnya … _Cough cough!_" dia sekilas terlihat sedang merogoh sesuatu dari kantongnya. Namun keadaan semakin memburuk ketika dia kehilangan kesadarannya hingga terjatuh.

"IRISU!" spontan aku berlari menghampirinya. Kugenggam tangannya yang dingin, sambil memandangi wajahnya yang semakin pucat. Sekali lagi, mata kami saling bertemu. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas mata merahnya yang berkaca-kaca.

"_Cough cough_...Uujima-kun..." dia tersenyum. Perlahan-lahan matanya tertutup dan tubuhnya melemas.

"I...risu...? Irisu? IRISUUU!" kataku sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. Aku tak merasakan denyut nadinya ... Dia mati...

**_CTAAARRRR!_**

Hujan turun semakin deras, seakan-akan menertawakanku. Aku memeluk erat tubuh Irisu. Aku tidak merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh ini. Satu-satunya yang kurasakan hanyalah sentuhan tangannya yang begitu dingin dan kaku.

"Irisu ... kumohon ... buka matamu ... Iri...su..."

Air mataku mulai menetes dan membasahi pipiku.

"_Hiks … hiks … _AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Jeritanku menyatu dalam derasnya hujan.

Nampaknya aku pernah mengalami kepedihan seperti ini. Saat itu aku duduk di bangku SD. Kami memelihara seekor kucing dan kelinci. Kucing yang populer dan kelinci yang lusuh. Tidak ada yang peduli dengan si kelinci, tidak ada kecuali aku dan seorang gadis kecil. Gadis kecil yang kesepian, yang hanya bermain bersama kelinci. Aku menamai kelinci tersebut Uutarou. Suatu hari, ketika aku mengunjungi Uutarou, aku hanya mendapati sebuah jasad mati di dalam kandang. Aku mulai berpikir tentang masa depan apa yang akan terjadi setelah kematian Uutarou?

Kelinci yang tak begitu disenangi. Matipun tak akan ada yang peduli. Gadis kecil itu juga akan kesepian lagi. Masa depan seperti itu tak bisa diterima. Aku berniat mengubah masa depan. Aku berlari di tengah hujan deras untuk mengambil kunci kandang. Apapun yang terjadi, aku ingin orang-orang merasa kasihan akan kematian Uutarou. Aku ingin mereka terus mengenangnya. Bila Uutarou menjadi bahan perbincangan, maka gadis kecil itu juga bisa ikut berbaur dengan semuanya, sehingga ia bisa berteman dengan semuanya. Dengan tujuan seperti itu, aku membuka kandang dan memotong kepala Uutarou. Kubersihkan semua barang bukti, lalu kusembunyikan badan tanpa kepala tersebut di balik semak-semak di pojok lapangan sekolah. Kutinggalkan kepala Uutarou begitu saja, agar semua orang dapat melihatnya. Alhasil, para orang dewasa mengabarkan bahwa Uutarou mati diserang hewan liar.

Uutarou menjadi bahan perbincangan, namun hanya sementara. Justru yang menjadi bahan perbincangan utama adalah kucing yang mendadak hilang. Beberapa hari kemudian, kucing tersebut datang, dan kembali menjadi pusat perhatian. Akhirnya Uutarou benar-benar terlupakan. Gadis kecil itu juga menghilang. Aku telah gagal mengubah masa depan. Ironis.

Aku tak akan pernah melupakannya. Dengan memar di pergelangan tangan ini, aku terus mengenang kejadian itu. Namun sekarang aku telah kehilangan segalanya. Uutarou dan Irisu telah meninggalkanku. Kini aku benar-benar sendirian.

Tidak … aku tak ingin sendirian! Jangan tinggalkan aku, Irisu! Aku ingin terus bersamamu! Tidak hanya dalam bentuk kenangan, tapi juga dalam wujud yang nyata. Kita harus terus bersama...

Aku teringat dengan gudang di belakang villa. Aku segera berlari kembali ke villa. Hujan turun semakin deras. Aku yang semakin kesal mempercepat langkahku. Sesampainya di sana, aku mengambil gergaji, kemudian mengawasi keadaan villa sebentar. Setelah yakin bahwa semuanya aman-aman saja, aku langsung berlari kembali ke hutan. Sambil membawa gergaji, aku menghampiri jasad Irisu. Kulakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kulakukan di masa lalu.

Memotong kepala adalah suatu hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan, mengingat kau harus memotong dari kulit, daging, hingga bagian tulang yang keras. Aku mengetahui hal ini, karena aku pernah melakukannya dulu. Namun memotong kepala manusia tak semudah memotong kepala kelinci. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku memotong daging leher Irisu. Darah berwarna merah pekat mengucur deras dari urat nadi lehernya. Aku terus memotong dan memotong, membuat darah mengalir tiada habisnya. Tanganku penuh dilumuri darah Irisu.

Setelah memakan waktu yang cukup lama, akhirnya kepala Irisu terpisah dari tubuhnya. Tanah yang lembab karena hujan bercampur dengan darah. Pemandangan yang sama seperti yang dulu kulihat. Aku memeluk kepala Irisu dan membelai rambut putihnya yang berlumuran darah.

"He … hehehehe … AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**~Ageha's POV~**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Matahari telah terbit di ufuk timur. Aku membuka jendela. Nampaknya semalam hujan deras, terlihat dari tanahnya yang basah. Sejak pagi ini ada hal yang membuatku bingung. Mengapa aku bisa tertidur di meja makan, ya? Bahkan Edogawa-kun juga tidur di meja makan. Sambil memikirkan hal tersebut, aku lagi-lagi menyadari sesuatu yang aneh.

"Edogawa-kun! Edogawa-kun! Ayo, bangun!" kataku sambil mengguncangkan tubuhnya.

"Uuhh ... ada apa, sih...?" katanya saat terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Er ... ada yang aneh..." aku memberanikan diri untuk berbicara, "Tas dan barang-barang Satoshi-kun, semuanya hilang!"

"Apa? Lalu di mana dia sekarang?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Kelihatannya Irisu-san juga menghilang..." kataku ketakutan. Lalu kami berdua segera mencari ke seluruh penjuru villa. Mereka berdua tidak ada, seakan-akan mereka memang berencana pergi diam-diam.

"Tidak ada! Sepertinya mereka berdua pergi ke suatu tempat..." kata Edogawa. Kami berdua mulai cemas, khawatir apakah terjadi sesuatu pada Satoshi-kun dan Irisu-san.

"Ayo, kita cari di luar! Aku ke hutan, kau ke pantai!" kataku seraya keluar dari villa.

Edogawa pergi ke pantai, sementara aku pergi mencari mereka ke hutan. Aku terus berlari, berharap menemukan mereka berdua. Sebenarnya, aku lebih khawatir pada Satoshi-kun ... kuharap dia baik-baik saja.

Langkahku terhenti saat kulihat tanah bersimbah darah di depan mataku. Benar-benar pemandangan yang mengerikan! Tidak mungkin ini ulah binatang liar yang mencari mangsa. Darah ini terlalu banyak. Aku berjalan melewati tanah berdarah itu sambil dihantui ketakutan. Baru beberapa langkah, aku mendengar ada suara dibalik semak-semak. Aku mendekati semak tersebut perlahan-lahan. Tiba-tiba keluar sesuatu dari sana. Aku sempat terkejut, ternyata hanya seekor kucing hitam. Kucing itu memandangku, lalu segera pergi meninggalkan hutan. Tapi rasa penasaranku tak berhenti sampai di situ saja.

Aku memeriksa semak-semak itu, berharap menemukan petunjuk. Akhirnya aku berhasil menemukan sebelah kaus kaki Irisu-san. Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk menelusuri semak belukar itu lebih jauh lagi. Betapa terkejutnya aku, begitu menemukan tubuh berlumuran darah tanpa kepala yang tergeletak dalam lebatnya semak belukar.

"KYAAAAAAA!" aku menutup mataku sambil menjerit sekuat-kuatnya. Tak lama kemudian Edogawa datang. Dia menahan tubuhku yang mulai terkulai lemas. Pandanganku mulai kabur...

**~Uuji's POV~**

Aku terus berjalan tanpa tujuan. Aku hanya berniat pergi sejauh-jauhnya, mencari tempat di mana tidak ada kucing, serangga, dan makhluk pengganggu lainnya. Mulai sekarang, setiap hari aku bisa menunjukkan hasil gambarku pada Irisu. Tak akan ada lagi penghalang yang bisa memisahkan kami berdua. Hanya aku dan Irisu. Selamanya.

**-o0o-**

Sekian fic oneshot gaje bin abal saya … Terlalu panjang ya? Maklum … saya masih author newbie TwT

Sebenarnya ini masih ngambil dari cerita aslinya, tapi saya sudah berusaha untuk membuatnya orisinil dengan mencampurkan ide aneh saya. Saya mohon maaf kalau masih agak mirip *bows*

Kurang psycho? Ya memang … saya malah ngakak pas saya baca ulang *duagh*

Penjelasan sedikit, gadis kecil yang disebutkan di sini adalah Irisu...

Sebatas inilah kemampuan saya … mohon maaf kalo masih kurang berkenan di hati anda-anda semua TwT

Silakan dibaca aja gapapa, direview juga saya akan senang sekali TwT

Salam Author! (^o^)/


End file.
